memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Dogfight
(Space, planet orbit) The cube keeps hitting the outpost with several volleys of torpedoes as its not even noticing the Defiant. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew is shocked at what their seeing, then Captain Martin went back to the Captain's chair. All right let's do this shields to a rotating modulation weapons to maximum and standby to fire on my orders Captain Martin says as he gives orders to the crew. They comply with the orders as Captain Kira walks over to the Captain's chair. John, call the fleet in, its not a good idea to fight the Borg cube alone says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. And have another massacre of Wolf 359 and the Azure Nebula I wanna do as much damage as I can before I call for back up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then he turns to the tactical officer. Fire phaser cannons Lieutenant Commander Nog says Captain Martin as he looks at Nog. Nog presses a few buttons on the console. (Space) The Defiant fires its phaser cannons at the Borg cube hitting its outer hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Damage is minimal Captain their weapons are at full power if they hit us right we can't survive the hit Lieutenant Commander Nog says as he turns to Captain Martin. Then Typhuss looks at him. If you don't call the fleet I'm going to take command of the Defiant says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. We're the same rank Typhuss it wouldn't make any sense to have that done John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then he looks at the viewer. All right fine Ensign send the signal to the fleet but we're leading the cube away from the Sol sector set course for the Typhon sector warp nine inform the fleet of our course Captain Martin says as he looks at the officer. The ship shakes hard as the crew is hanging on to their consoles. Shields down to 65% Lieutenant Commander Nog says as he looks at the helm console. Engage Mr. Nog Captain Martin says as he looks at the young helm officer. He presses the warp button. We're at warp nine and the cube is in pursuit Commander Nog says as he looks at the console read out on the helm. Captain Martin looks at him. And the fleet? Captain Martin asked as he looks at Nog. He looks at the console. Their in pursuit of the cube as well sir Commander Nog says as he looks at his console. (Space, warp speed) The cube fires off the same missiles that it used during its first encounter with the USS Enterprise-D in 2365. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields are down to 35% Captain Commander Nog reports as he looks at the console. Typhuss is shocked by what was said. John the missiles can also disable the warp drive, we need to drop out of warp and the fleet too then we attack the Borg cube says Typhuss as he looks at John. Mr. Nog take us out of warp now Captain Martin says as the ship shakes again. Aye, sir dropping out of warp now Commander Nog says as he looks at the helm console. (Space, Typhon sector) The Defiant slows to impulse speed as the Borg cube drops out of warp as well along with the Federation fleet in hot pursuit and the battle begins as the fleet attacks the cube but the cube fires several torpedoes and starts doing serious damage to the fleet destroying 30% of the Federation forces or disabling them. (USS Defiant, main bridge, red alert) The crew are in shock seeing what's happening to the fleet. This is Captain Martin on board the Defiant all ships fall back we'll finish this Captain Martin says as he presses the com panel on one of the consoles next to the Captain's chair.